


Hetalia: Prison of Immortals

by HeidenShayde



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: #madethisaverylongtimeagoLOL, Blood, F/M, Framing, Gorey Nightmares, Immortal, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inaccurate Prison Information, Indecisive Couples, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Prison, Violence, Wrongful Imprisonment, Yaoi, cursing, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidenShayde/pseuds/HeidenShayde
Summary: Feliciano Vargas, a harmless 17 year old kid who is sent to prison for something he did not even do, is faced with an adventure of a lifetime. When he is in prison he learns more about fear, love, the cruel world and what happened to his grandfather. But most of all, he has face to face with people who defy logic and reality just to possibly be one of them himself!Join him as he goes to prison, meeting some immortal inmates, guards and workers that become his friends. He just might be the key for everyone to also escape the stone hell they have been in for a very long time.





	Hetalia: Prison of Immortals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Me).



Hetalia- Behind the Bars

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of this wonderful and amusing fandom. This is owned by its natural owners, they are good prodcers and know how to keep me interested in history class every single time I imagine the characters, the only thing that belongs to me personality is the ideas, and some of the Original Characters Used or Represented in here, though they are more or less unimportant to the main plot, most of them are unimportant anyway, so enjoy!

Notes: This was made by Corpsetalia-fan, the idea was made by me, and a friend who can't write online, so she is working with me on it, I also tend to forget about some of my fics, so give me ideas folks, please! :)

Warnings: This will contain vulger language, in other words, profanity or cursing. There will be blood, some harm to some of the characters, Yaoi (Male x Male, Boy x Boy, Man x Man, Guy x Guy) and maybe also Yuri (Girl x Girl, Female x Female, Woman x Woman) //more than likely not//. There will be MENTIONS of rape (part of the plot, just a minor factor), but no graphic detail. Flames will be used to cook steak! Please Comment! Like! Follow! :)

Also, the main character in here is Feliciano! My Little Italian! XD  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter One: Imprisonment!

All of this... this was a mistake. Big time. Being framed for something that he was not of was an unpleasant feeling. Especially something so vile and cruel. Kidnapping. He was trying to help her, but the man that had taken the girl was clever and shifty. Self abusive too, by the looks of it. Anyway, he had seen this man grab this girl, and when he followed said man, he hits the girls skull on the wall, successfully knocking the poor young child out. She was maybe 5 years old if you were lucky.

He was about to try and figure out a way to get the little girl when the other man put her down, and he started to punch himself and he cuts himself with a pocketknife in random areas. Making it look like a fight. Believable enough, and they both knew it. This man was also much larger than he was as well, twice his size maybe, and he was hefty. There was going to be no beating him in a fist to fist.

Since he was pretty puny, small and didn't like conflict, he came off as a coward, though he was ofted afraid of dangerous situations, he was quite a good fighter, and he was also fast and clever as well.

Grabbing the girl. the police showed up from the middle of nowhere, and they started to pry the girl away from him as the other man pretended to be injured and he was practically mocking him. 

The officer was an asshole, and he hated to listen to others, and he didn't even question the italian, no one asked him either. He was sentenced to 60 years of prison!! Feliciano was just now heading to the slammer. Scared as hell, and he was tempted to try and run, and he sighed as he tried to make sure he was not going to get hit with any batons. This was the worst...

What was the real kicker here? Feliciano had just turned 18 a few weeks ago... why him? Hopefully Lovino and Spain would come to get him soon.... if not, he was going to be stuck here his entire life... 

As soon as he had reached Ruirite County Prison, he had his picture taken, and got his number. Shaking, he was guided to the bathroom, and he cried a bit here and there, putting on his orange jumpsuit. The officer was speaking to him kindly, and he was telling the boy that he was going to be on the third level, mainly due to the space, that was where all of the 'bad' ones were (The couintries ARE IMMORTALS IN HERE! They are NOT COUNTRIES though, they are just immortal ageless HUMANS! XD) Walking through the seemingly abandoned hallways as he started to see some inmates, he was being stared at. One of them had this smirk on his face, and he looked like he was blushing....

Startled and scared now, the Italian notices a lot of the men in here were looking at him, he wouldn't be surprised if it was because he looked Feminine. The officer who was walking him to the cell's name was Matias. He looked like he was maybe Danish, had the accent, and had this out of control spiky hair. He was actually rather nice, just per se, excitable really. 

" Alright Kid, you are going to come back to this cell everyday. Please remember and come back here. Since you are going to be the only kid that is going to be up here, it will take a little longer to get here and get you from your cell, we will have to remove you before we can get the other ones out. It is 9:00. Goodnight." The man smiled and he let Feliciano crawl in, and he closed the door. Locking it, he told everyone in there goodnight, and left. 

Oh boy, here comes the waterworks He started to cry and hold his head, what was his brother going to do? Because he was on a VERY VERY long business trip with his boyfriend, he was not going to get back here! Where he was now, there was no phones allowed! Then there were Roderich and Elizaveta, they were unable to deal with this either, they were also on a trip, and they never took any calls from remotely foreign numbers, and because of that stupid cop, none of the other cops went to the houses or tracked them down to tell them, he must have been the chief of the police...

Realizing there were several, or many sets of eyes looking at him, he looked up and across the small hallway to the cell right to the front of him, where there was a pair of purple eyes looking at him. Pale skin, Purple eyes, light dust pink or purple scarf, looked rather tall, platinum blonde hair, and bit of a build. " ??" the questionable look seemed to get the man's attention, and he answers in a deep Russian Accent. 

" Hello Comrade. How did you get here?" The man smiled and he tilted his head to the side, giving the most kid like look that any man would be able to do, and he was doing a damned good job. The Italian noticed some of the other men in the prison were backing up, obviously they did not like the guy, or he was that scary. 

" I was framed for kidnapping..." Feliciano mumbled at the memory of his false imprisonment, he thought that the men here would start laughing and he was surprised when the taller simply nodded and he sighed, looking to the smaller man, shrugging in a sad manner. 

" Some of us here were imprisoned wrongly too, Da? I was framed for murder. Since I was one with weapon when I found body, the police showed up. Now I am here, on multiple charges and offenses. I was not reason victim died, so I tried to escape. Stuck here for 278 years. I give up after a while. " the thick Russian accent was easily understood, though Feliciano noted the man did not like to use conjunctions. 

" How long have you been here then? " the brunette asked the platinum blonde man and he thought a moment before he said in a clear voice. 

" Maybe about 4o years. "

" 40 YEARS?! YOU ONLY LOOK LIKE YOU ARE 23!" Feliciano looked to the older man and he was all blue, confused, and he was trying to figure out what this man was saying. Was it true or not, he looked to some of the others, and he saw the older ones that looked like they were in their 70's nod.

" How though??" the Italian asked and the Rusky sighed before he looked him dead in the eye with this very wide, and comforting smile on his face.

" I am immortal, quite a few of inmates are actually, a few guards are as well. I wonder how many of us there are, there is pattern to who immortal. " the man grinned and he lays back, going to bed. 

With this information, the younger male found it was impossibly hard to sleep. He tossed and turned, and he tried to get what was said to him out of his head. How was this even possible, it sounded so far fetched, heck, how could there even be a pattern to who is immortal or not? It was all too confusing for his poor exhausted brain. Falling asleep felt like he had only just shut his eyes before he was awoken again by loud bells, and a door clanging open, heavy footsteps, and his cell door being unlocked. 

"Veee.... " he muttered out as soon as a harsh voice penetrated his thoughts.

" Come along, we have to go and get you downstairs, please follow me." a deep voice greeted Feliciano, and he looked up to see a very muscular man, he had slicked back blonde hair, bright blue eyes, the guard uniform, and if necessary, he had a baton and tazer. This was the highest level of the prison after all, he had to be careful. 

" si." 

Walking down the full corridors, he saw the most of the inmates on the lower levels were out, and getting some exercise. The male who was walking him was very silent. No words were spoken, no one making contact with his annoyed gaze. 

Having tried to make a conversation with the man, and failing, the brunette didnt try again after that, and he left the man alone, if he had to guess, this man was German. Going based of stereotypes is bad, but still, the way he acted, his manner of performance, and strictness. He HAD to be German!!

Maybe he was wrong, but this guy, he screams German. It wasn't the fact that he hated them, heck he didn't even dislike them, he was just trying to see if he was going to be able to guess right. His thoughts were intruded upon by an annoyed cough to get his attention. Snapping back to reality, Feliciano was told to go into a room where there were several other people. 

This prison had a specific set up, since it was well funded, and there was a lot of space, they made sure that all of the inmates were in specific exercise rooms, and places they could wander around. This was done to pick and choose where and who were going to be together, if you stick a man who was arrested for stealing something that was only trying to get money and did a run. He was an average guy, small, didn't appreciate too much violence, and other crap. If you put him in a room with a lot of serial killers, molesters, sexual offenders, or anyone like that, that is asking for trouble. 

That is why they had this certain system. There were about 3 guards in there. One was somewhat dark, had brown hair, and a mask over his eyes, an odd get up, but it must have been something personal to make him want to keep it on. He was taller, had some muscle to him, wore a more guarded outfit, and had a speaker on his shirt. The one right next to him had brown hair as well, though he had more pale of a complexion. There was also this small white cat resting on his shoulder, and his hair had this curl on the top of his head, opposed to his on the side of his head. 

This man was yawning, like he had no sleep at all, and he looked bored, like he was staring at a black screen for 4 hours straight and not blinking more than a few times an hour, minus the bloodshot eyes. He was muscular, though he had a more or less lazy demeanor, he had this body tone that made him look like he worked out.

Another man was by the door looking at Feliciano as he came in, and he gives a tip of the head. Greeting the smaller man with curt nod. It was the same guy from yesterday. The guard that escorted him to his cell, Matthis, was it? From what he heard...

" Alright, thank you, Ludwig, see you when you come to take him back." the Danish man smiled and the guessed-to-be German nodded, and the blonde left. Leaving the other blonde haired man guide the Italian to the room where there were about maybe 8 other prisoners. Though they were wearing numbers, they were allowed to make their own name tags too. They had read: Demitri, Alou, William, Mattieu, Roderich, Ziriok, Milanu, and Yurio. 

Observing around, he notices that the one names Mattieu was sitting all alone with a small stuffed polar bear plushie. This Mattieu guy had purple eyes, mediocre hair, that was dirty blonde, and went to his shoulders. He wore black rounded square glasses, and there was a curl in his hair as well. His curl was in the center of his part, and came down more left-wise. It was curved, then made a small loop, then only slightly curved at the bottom. As soon as he was showed everything, he went over the the blonde man and greeted him with a smile, hoping he was friendly. 

" Hello! Nice to meet you, I am Feliciano Vargas, may I ask your name?" he asked and he beams at the other, who seemed to be surprised at the question. He knew the man was wearing a name tag, but it was common courtasy to ask the name anyway. 

" Ma-Mattieu Williams, nice to meet you." the man said and he looked down, seeming to be blushing and getting ready to cry for some reason. Feliciano started to get a little nervous, and he waved his arms frantically, trying to get the other to calm down, thinking that he ended up doing something to upset him. Mattieu, who was actually crying in a little bit of happiness apologized, and stated why he was crying after getting somewhat confused at the brunettes quick-to-assume-the-worst actions. 

" O-oh sorry, I was just happy. You are one of the first people I met that actually saw me without me having to get your attention, please pardon my babyish actions..." the man sighed and he brought the plushie closer to his face, sighing and he looked down. 

In an instant, the other smiled and he nodded, then he giggled, shaking the other mans hand with this seemingly iron grip and he asked why he was here, the blonde was curious as to how someone could be so stright-forward to ask a question too personal. However, since the other male was listening all-so-intently, Mattieu gives in and he looked down, trying to remember why he was actually put in the slammer here. 

" I was sent here for robbing a store. I was drinking with my friends earlier that day, and I was hungry, I thought it was gonna be cool and smart to go and rob somewhere. So... yeah." The canadian sighed and he looked down in embarassment. The Italian was probably going to laugh, but he gave the Canadian a comforting hug. How was this kid locked in here?! He was so nice?! If anything and if he was a criminal, he would probably be in an asylum for MPD, otherwise known as Multiple Personality Disorder. 

Now that he thought on it, that was a bad thought, get that out of your head!! Wishing or thinking that about someone was cold and mean, what the hell! The Italian was thinking on it more and more, this kid doesn't look like the kind of person that would drink, why would he? It was better to leave more personal questions behind bars though, being as they were none of his business. Besides that, he had just met this guy, it was probably going to sound wrong for asking something so personal. Letting all of those thoughts go, Feliciano went to thinking on how he got here, still hating his luck. 

Then the conversation from last night started to resurface in his head, and he starts to think on the Russian man who was probably walking along on another floor. " How long have you been here, Mattieu? Are you like mister Ivan??" he asked the other, being as it seemed he was the one a lot of people might know the name of. The Canadian smiled as he nodded his head. With that, a new converstion started up again, and there was a spark of interest from another one of the people that were in the room. Neither of the two noticed this though.

" Yes, I have been here for maybe thirteen years already. I know everyone in this area, none of them seem to know me yet. That is because generally nobody pays attention to me. I am just... here." the Canadian shrugged and the Italian man nodded as he smiled. Then there was a call for lunch, all of the prisoners rushing out of the room to go and eat in the near cafeteria. 

" Hurry Feliciano, if you don't get to the line first, the others get to the good stuff!" Mattieu called out as he grinned, rounding a corner. There was a large array of seats, and an already growing lunchline as prisoners filed in, a few already filing out. 

There were several servers of food in food stand, one in particular caught his eye. It was a man with a slightly messy mop of light blonde hair, green eyes, thick eyebrows, and a happy expression. He seemed to lose his happy expression as several people avoided his line though. He sighed in dismay, making the Italian man feel bad for him. As soon as the brunette had gotten to him, he asked for one of the slightly charred things that the man was presenting. This made some of the other inmates pale, and one of the other guards got ready to call to the medical wing of the prison. 

" Here you go, come again for one tomorrow!" the Englishman smiled as he didn't get any more askers for his blackened masterpieces. As soon as Feliciano was about to take a bite from the blackened unidentifyable piece of charcoal presented as food, Mattieu stopped him with a worried expression. 

" Feliciano, it could be life threatening! I heard one of those things made someone else really sick by accident...I was surprised that the man up there was not fired up there. Well, my... uncle, more like. But still, his food is not safe.." Feliciano quirks a brow, letting his head tilt to the side as the Canadian man spoke to him, only looking at the thing in his hands another moment. Feliciano went to set it down when he sighed, he did take it, so it was going to be of interest and courtasy to eat it right? Here goes... 

As soona as he took a bite, his eyes watered, the taste was aweful!! He kept his mouth shut though as he faked a smile for the Canadian, whom was watching with a worried expression on his face. " S-see Mattieu? It's not that bad... just needs a little bit of something sweet on it is all." he said as he swallowed the first chunk of it he ate, seeing his strawberry yogurt that he had gotten. Then he took a bit of it, putting it on the black piece of 'food' and he ate it, brightening a little bit. " see? It doesn't taste that bad now!" with that he started to munch on it normal, dipping it in the yogurt happily. 

In all of his curiosity, Mattieu asked Feliciano for a bite, and the Italian smiled as he handed him some of the burnt food with some of the yogurt on it. The purple eyed man was very hesitant to take it at first, but then he accepted it with a thank you. Taking a bite, he prepared for the worst, only to get the unexpected. It actually tasted really good! 

Blushing as he smiled, he looked at the amber eyed man, talking after he finished the food in his mouth. "wow, it does taste good!" 

With that, several more of the prison mates in the lunchline asked for some of it, and tried it to see if it was true themselves. To their surprise, it was! They ate it confidently with the topper, making the Englishman at the counter happy with the Italian. The guard near the phone sighed in relief as he put the phone down, watching the prisoners eat with each other happily. 

The rest of the day went along without any hitches. There was several things to do, and what little bit of work that they were forced to do was going by pleasantly fast, Feliciano actually almost forgot that he was in prison, not college. 

As soon as it was time for sleep again, there was a slight bit of beef between some of the prisoners, making the prisoners for the upper floors have to wait for it to be stopped. Something about someone 'pushing' them down the stairs. Though the story that the other man had told was quite ridiculous, the guards were listening, obviously not believing a word of it. Feliciano was taken up the stairs by the guard known as Ludwig, walking up stairs to get to his level. Before he could head up the final set of stairs, he heard a voice calling out to him. 

" Hey you, kid. Meet me in the lunchroom tomorrow, I wanna talk." it was a bit of a deeper voice, heavy, and rasped. Like the vocal cords were damaged. Feliciano felt this chill go up his back as he looked back at the stairs and headed up, following the guard until he ran into the other guard again. Matthias smiled at him and he leeds the kid back to his cell. Unlike almost any other criminal, save for Ivan, he didn't need to shove him in the cell because he went in on his own. 

With that, Feliciano fell asleep, closing his eyes as he lays down on the prison bed he was given. Closing his mind off to allow the dark eventless dreamscape take hold of him until he was supposed to get up again. 

To be Continued...  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of this wonderful and amusing fandom. This is owned by its natural owners, they are good prodcers and know how to keep me interested in history class every single time I imagine the characters, the only thing that belongs to me personality is the ideas, and some of the Original Characters Used or Represented in here, though they are more or less unimportant to the main plot, most of them are unimportant anyway, so enjoy!

Notes: This was made by me, Corpsetalia-fan and a friend who can't write online, so she is working with me on it, I also tend to forget about some of my fics, so give me ideas folks, please! :)

Warnings: This will contain vulger language, in other words, profanity or cursing. There will be blood, some harm to some of the characters, Yaoi (Male x Male, Boy x Boy, Man x Man, Guy x Guy) and maybe also Yuri (Girl x Girl, Female x Female, Woman x Woman) //more than likely not//. There will be MENTIONS of rape (part of the plot, just a minor factor), but no graphic detail. Flames will be used to cook steak! Please Comment! Like! Follow! :D

Also, the main character in here is Feliciano! My Little Italian! XD  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 2: Madness is my occupation, Insanity is my game

The sun peaking itself in from one of the iron bar windows awoke Feliciano from his almost peaceful slumber, other groans of protest from the suns intrusion on their sleep brought him back to his full awareness. There was several popping noises, presumably from others trying to ease the tension put on their back from sleeping in the wrong postion. 

Mumbles of immediate disapproval reaches the brunette mans ears soon after, making him look around at some of the older and slightly older people that were starting to sit up or stand, looking at the clock. 

" Ahh, good morning, comrade. Sleep well, da?" the familiar thick Russian accent reaches the Italians ears as he turns around to see Ivan at the edge of his cell, drawing on the wall with one of the blacked food Items that the Englishman had offered to the prisoners earlier. It was coming off of the said item and staying on the wall rather nicely, almost like charcoal. Aside from that though, Feliciano shakes his head to finish getting some of the sleep from his head as he smiled to the other. Waiting only another moment, there was a short pause before he spoke to the older male. 

" Vee~ Morning Ivan! I slept well, how about you?" he asked Ivan the same question as he waits for him to answer he sits down and rubbed his feet since he felt them cramping. Unlike himself, the other inmate had managed to answer him quite promptly. 

" I slept good, Feliciano. What little sleep I got anyway, Not much of sleeper." Ivan muttered out the second part, this time his accent making the statement sound a little bit off. He sets the blackened object down and turns to face Feliciano with a childish smile on his face. "You sleep well, like baby. Most inmates wreckless here." he shrugged his arms and he went to leaning back whilst still looking at the Italian man, his scarf was covering his neck. 

Seeing the scarf made Feliciano question why it was even there. Most prisons would not allow such an item in someones possession, it could have been used as a strangulation weapon for murder, suicide, or maybe even an accidental harming to somone else. From what he saw of prison movies, something like this was highly dangerous. " Me scusi, Ivan?" he asked the other to get his attention again. " Sorry for asking, but may I ask why you have that scarf?" he looked to the taller male, whom looked down at his scarf as he got a troubled look on his face, going into thought for a moment. It was almost as if he was debating with himelf whether to tell Feliciano what it was for or not. Taking that as his new friend not being comfortable with the question, the amber eyes met purple before he spoke again. " It is okay if you do not want to tell me." 

" No, I tell you. You see, took me about fifteen years to get scarf back, after proving I able to be trusted here. My scarf like mental safety blanket to me, it makes me feel safe." The taller man was almost like a teddy bear. He sighed as he holds onto the slightly damaged cloth around his neck with a slightly somber expression crossing over his face before he smiled again. " That all in past now, let us talk more at lunch, yes? I seen you speaking to Mattieu yesterday." 

" Oh, si! He is really nice, he also seems to know you as well. He is an immortal like you, from what he said, right?" Feliciano looked to the older Russian as the man nodded, smiling at the thought of the Canadian man in his head. 

" Yes, he too is immortal. There only few other immortals I know of that are here. Some of them guards, other inmates. I believe one of food makers is too. Arthur." the taller male shrugged, unsure of the last statement. Since he did not talk to everyone, he was sure that there were more immortals here than he could clearly remember. Just as he was about to adjourn the conversation, the German guard walks in, bringing Feliciano out of his cell before anyone else was let out. 

" Come on, you are going to need to go and see Matthias again. This is going to be daily, just so you know, so you will not ask me what is going on. Got that?" the guard looks at Feliciano with a stern look, making sure to scare the other out of wits. All of the fear made the Italian only nod fastidiously and sigh when the man looked away from him, thank goodness. Back to the matter, he was also thinking on something else as well, he wanted to talk to Mattieu to see if he knew any other immortals that were within these walls. 

Noting the silence, the blonde haired German looks down before he knocked on the Danish mans door again, the other opening the door quickly after looking through the peep hole in the door. "Hello Ludwig, thanks for dropping him off. Also, may I talk to you really quick? In private?" the Dane looked the German in the eyes with an oddly sincere expression, catching Feliciano's attention. As soon as the German nodded with an annoyed glare at the wall, the two walked out the door closing it tightly behind them. 

In Feliciano's case, there was this saying that he had almost always heard from other people around himself when he was younger. The saying went like this. 'Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.' meaning if he was going to be busted, it might or might not be worth it. All of the other people in the room were asleep, must have been something going on last night. He walked over to a painting easel and started to paint on it. If he was going to be yelled at for doing such, he can always say it was one of the things he thought they could do in the room because there were various other things for them to do. When you are in prison, you are almost always willing to do anything to pass the time. So sitting down on a stool, he started to paint the sunset, making various colors pop out of the painting beautifly. 

Now as he was doing this though, the amber eyed Italian felt bad for grapevining the conversation, but it might be worth it later so he was going try and listen to the entire conversation. Unlike some people, he could do something and listen to someone else talking and look like he was fully enveloped in his work. He could split his focus though, and listen to the convercation, and do whatever it was both at one time. 

As he continued painting, his ears caught the voices of the two men that went into the hallways to speak to each other and he smiled to himself inwardly, so far so good. Catching more and more of their conversation was getting easier and easier, until Mattieu walked over, asking him what he was painting. He was still listening in when he started to tell the other that he was painting the sunset. Behind him, he heard stirring and a yawn, then footsteps walking near him. As he inferred, it was the Canadian, whom was in awe, was wathing with intent and curiosity. Until he asked the Italian if he could teach him how to paint. 

" Vee~ Sure, i'll show you some of the basics of landscapes, okay?" the brunette offered and the purple eyed man nodded eagerly as he smiled, pulling up a seat next to another easel, listening and taking note of what the Italian was saying to him. It took another half an hour for the two guards to come back in the room, and they watched the Italian man, whom was giving the Canadian art instructions, both of the men watching in interest themselves. 

Feliciano heard the conversation, but he managed to keep a steady and at-peace look on his face as he contineud to talk to Mattieu whom was happily painting right next to him. There was a pause here and there to see how the other was doing, but aside from that, he looked completely focused. After only a couple moments, the guard, now identified as Ludwig was walking back upstairs to go and get some of the other prisoners out of their cells. Matthias in the meantime compliments Feliciano and Mattieu on their art, then sitting at his desk to work on his paperwork. In a few minutes, Felciano and his friend walked back to the open chairs furthest away from the Dane, who looked bored, but busy. 

" Mattieu, we need to talk at after lunch gym. I have someone to talk to at lunch, and I don't want you to get caught up in any trouble if this guy does anything wierd. I have a bit of a sinking feeling... he didn't threat en me though. Ivan said he was going to meet me for lunch as well, can you tell him that I will not be arriving for lunch today?" he asked the other with a sincere look on his face as he looked down, still seeming troubled with what was going on. 

The blonde man was completely against leaving his friend alone if he was apprehensive about someone, and he knew there was something off right away. He was about protest when Feliciano asked him not to say anyting to anyone else either. This was really putting the Canadian in a bit of a crunch here. 

" You seem nervous, Feliciano... really nervous..." Mattieu looked at him as he narrowed his eyes even more under his glasses with a worried expression etched into his face, especiall in the brows curl downward. The slightly shorter male looked at him with an odd expression on his face as he looked down before his newer friend could get that good of a look at it. 

"Nervous? Hhahahahah... wh-whos nervous, Mattieu? I'm terrified..." The Italian stuttered out as he puts a hand on his forhead, sighing as he tried to relieve some stress from his thoughts, unsuccessfully of course. The Canadian was looking at him with a more curious glance before he gave up and he let the Italian do what he was going to do while he was sitting with the other Inmates who were awake now as well. Roderich, one of the other men that was there the day before but he was rather reserved when it came to talking to other people. 

The Austrian was taking a glance at them here and there, his thin-wired glasses were giving him a more or less proper aura. His dark purple eyes were scanning at the two slightly with a calculating expression, trying to understand what they were talking about, and if it was pertaining to the same thing as yesterday. He was interrupted in these thoughts when he heard an all too familiar bell going off, signalling it was lunch time. It was odd how watching two younger inmates talking here and there about who knows what could be so entertaining. The boys were the first ones out the door, making sure to say goodbye before they went their own separate ways. 

Feliciano was heading down the hallway near the cafeteria, where Mattieu was going, only to be called into a darkened corner by the same voice he had heard from the day before. Looking in the direction he had heard it from, the brunette starts to walk towards it, trying to make sure that there was nobody looking in case this was supposed to be something that others were not going to know about, he already told Mattieu what he was going to be gone for. 

As soon as he got a little closer, there was a familiar gleam from dark eyes, meeting his, the almost dead looking eyes made him quiver as he looked at the man, nervousness coming back to him immediately. "Mi S-scusi, are you the one that asked me to come here yesterday?" he managed to call out with a clear voice, looking at him in fear. If need be, he was going to say screw it and book it the hell out of there. He was an expert of running and dodging, fighting without a weapon? Not so much... at all really. That was only making him len more to the 'flight' option. 

" Hello there, Feliciano Vargas, it ia very nice to meet you indeed. Heheheeh, I have been having these dreams, and you are going to be the reason the rest of us are going to reach the place that that want us to go. I know where all of us prisoners are going.. unlike all of you immortals, we are going to be sat here to rot. Or get killed because we are... obsolete. I know what we can do to make things better. It involves you." the other male said in his scratchy voice as he smirked, walking at Feliciano with a knife in his hands, an insane smile was spreading on his face. 

Upon the sight of the knife, Feliciano was only thinking of one thing. Running. He turned his heel, running up the stairs, tripping here and there, luckily managing to catch himself. Until he got to the second floor, the man chasing after him again. The second floor had prisoners eating their food here and there, making him hopefully a little confident that there was going to be someone who was going to be willing to help him. Many of the prisoners were already chasing down the man that was carrying the knife, Feliciano rounding the corner to go down the stairs again. Going down the stairs he was not as lucky as he was going up them just a few minutes before. 

Down the thirteenth step, then he trips over his own foot, tumbling down the stairs, thank the lord he did not break his neck. His thoughts were cut even shorter when he crashed into one of the coloms having the air knocked out of him. The man that was chasing after him had managed to avoid any hands that reached out to stop him, cutting quite a few of the other inmates in the hand or on the arm to make sure they did not touch him. 

Regaining his breath, Feliciano got up and he started to hazily run, still trying to make sure that he was not going to be caught by whom was chasing after him. Easier said than done, he made sure to try and watch his step the next time he got to any unlevel floors. He could ahve broken his neck falling down the one level, and if he didn't break his neck, he would be caught by the maniac that was after him. The brunette Italian man was trying to catch his breath, but he was lunged onto by the maniac whom also gained a few of the guards attention. 

The man was starting to say various hateful cursewords, then moved on to saying something else that was in other languages, stabbing Feliciano a couple times before he was dragged away, managing to kick the poor Italians ribs, he was pulled away by yet another inmate. The inmate was an american man, whom had dirty blonde hair, a cowlick, square-shaped thin wired glasses, and baby blue eyes. The American was punching him to get him to stay down, other inmates holding him down as they were starting to try and make sure that the blue eyed man was not going overboard. The savior turns his attention to the bleeding out Italian, knowing why so many people were helping him out. In fact, almost everyone here was helping him that was in earshot. 

Feliciano was the youngest person here, much younger than the youngest mortal that was here. He was only seventeen, not even an adult yet. Wether or not this guy here was an immortal was not known. Maybe he was an immortal and he did not know. The man walked over to him, tearing some of jumpsuit to stop some of the bleeding. Just a couple minutes after the other man was detained, the guards came over to the boy, and they started to patch up smaller injuries and at least stabalize some of the other ones that were inflicted on him. Ludwig was amongst them, for once he was giving a worried look. 

The guards needed to make sure that the man did not get away, and somone needed to watch after the now-injured man, so Matthias called to the same American whom had saved him to come and do the task, making the American worried and a little elated. It got him away from his normal work, and maybe if the Italian was okay, he would have someone else to talk to. He already saw this boy talking to his younger brother, he would have went to talk to them but he was trying to get some of his work done that he missed out on the day that the teen had gotten there.

Thinking back on the fresh events,he let lout a sad noise as he tried to figure out what he was going to say to kid when he woke up, whatever hapoened back there, it was rather uncommon, if not it had not happened at all before. This boy, he was attacked just two full days and half a day after getting here. Usually fights don't break out in fights untill you have been there a few months at least. It was peculiar, and almost a freaky thought, if you connect all of the letters, it might make a word that nobody wants to hear. 

As they reached the medical room, Alfred was thinking on the events so much that the doctors made sure that he was kept in the hallway with a guard. The guard was his good friend Matthias's brother, Barwald. (IN Alfreds opinion the man was creepy and had this darker aura to him, but he was a good guy.) The main reason that Barwald was making sure to work here was to keep an eye on his boyfriend, Tino. 

Like several of the other prisoners, including himself, and Mattie, he was wrongly accused of a crime, or he had been sent to prison on a ridiculous account that had not been looked into. Everybody knew Ivan, and and Wang Yao were the oldest people in this prison. Wang Yao was a goood friend of his, the older man was chinese, looked rather effeminate. Alfred remembered when he had first come to the prison, he had tried to flirt with him. Ah yes, that was a good what... maybe 19 years ago? Here he was, still looking 25 years old, Wang Yao looked the same age if not slightly younger, and he has been here officially for 76 years in a couple days. Wang Yao commited the crime of murder, something he didn't even know about until the police came knocking on his door. 

When he was able to be a person outside of the prison walls, he had been a cook, and a restaurant owner, making food for people to eat if they were hungry. Since he was more wealthy he was able to sell it at a lower price for the more needy people. One day, one of his customers ended up poisoned. The poor man died within an hour, he was accused of murdering with poison because the man does know how to use chemicals. The real kicker was that the police didn't finish checking the evidence, they didn't find any of his DNA on what they had found, making it all the more suspicious. 

Back to the present, Yao was a very kind man, and he was very playful and wise. He was oftentimes outside, watching the rest of the world go by until he had to go back to his cell. 

As Alfred was thinking, he was called in by the doctors, whom were all getting ready to leave to make sure to keep an eye on the patient. This place was way different from anywhere else that was considered a prison. Alfred complied, going inside with Barwald leaving him in there, he trusted the American, knowing him a long time. Then he went down the hallways to go to where the man whom had attacked the boy was. 

The dark blue eyed Swedish man had been watching him closer since the first day, there was something about him that drew most of the men to attention. Most were not sexual, but there was a bit of a childish aura to him. To most of the guards here he was no more than that of a little child, he was innocent, liked to make others feel better, and listened to others when they needed help. This was not to say that normal friends didn't but it was just how things were. Most of the guards here, they already had some kind of family, and thier family was taken away from them, or they left. 

As for Barwald, his family was taken away from him, all of his brothers were here, they all had been here in one form or another before he decided to come along too. Tino, his brother like lover (In here they are not related) was put in here for multiple accounts of robbery, and attempted Homocide. Matthias was his slightly younger more annoying brother, whom was working here because Lukas was. Lukas had come to work here because he was going to be one of the doctors, one of which was working on Feliciano just a little bit before. Lastly, Emil had come here to be one of the cooks, since all four of the others were here, he came along. There was nowhere else for him to go anyway, not like he was going to leave. 

Barwald himself knew that they were amongst the immortals here, in fact all of the guards knew each and every immortal here. More of the guards were immortals themselves, Himself, his brothers, and Ludwig were some of the wandering guards that moved around here. Heracule, Sadik, and thier Egyptian friend were immortals, Arthur was one of them, Francis and Gilbert were also guards that were immortals. As for the inmates that were prisoners; Ivan, Wang Yao, Matthieu, Alfred, Roderich, Allistair, Dylaln, Im Young Soo, and a couple of the others were definitely immortals. 

What the Swede did not know or agree with was the ridiculous prison time, the falsely accused crimes, and extra observing of the immortal prisoners. All of the guards that had days off were always talking to each other about their suspicions. 

" Oi, hey Barwald, what is keeping you up there?" asked a famililar voice as the Dane walked over to the other man whom was only slightly taller than he was himself. The man he was talking to adjusted his glasses before looking at the door where Alfred was supposed to be with the teenager who was in medical care. sighing he looked to the bright eyed Dane whom was smiling at him with a grin. 

There was a long silence before the platinum blonde haired man was walking at the dane, grabbing him by the arm with a light grip and dragging him along to an area that was not monitored by a camera. " Dan, you and I know there is something weird going on here, and so far we have no Idea what we should do. Alfred is watching the tenager that was brought in here. I am still thinking on what this place is possibly doing and why there are immortals including ourselves. Im sure some of the prisoners are seeing it too. I was also talking to Ivan yesterday, he has been talking with the newest arrival." the troubled but emotionless man looked down to the Danes face, deep in thought. 

" I can understand what you are talking about Barwald, so far this is all so far-fetched. The years in prison for this are ridiculus, the police that work for and under this faction in the states were all doing very shotty work, and many people are being blamed for crimes that they did not even commit. People who did commit a crime are here longer than they need to be. There is so much that does not make sense, and isn't it a little odd that we have never seen the runner of the prison's face? He only talks to us over radio and he makes sure that he is not seen when he leaves." 

" I know Dan... lets get back to work though, just continue talking about it when we get home..." with that the other nodded and they both departed, going thier own little separate ways with a curt goodbye. Back with Alfred, the Italian teen had started to stir in the bed that he was layed in. 

" Ngh... veee I feel like I was attacked by an evil porcupine... my chest hurts..." he wheezed out and he tried to sit up, screwing his eyes shut in pain as he fell back down on his back. " Yeah, I was definitely hit by something... my bones feel broken... hurts..." He muttered as he continued to look at the cieling with half lidded eyes, adjusting them to the light of the room. The sudden amount of light that was hitting his face was making want to make like a vampire and recoil back into the darkness.

" Dude, you are awake! Nice to meet you I am Alfred Freedom Jones! You took quite the hit earlier, you okay after that?" the blonde haired American man looked down at him with a wide smile and he stood up as he was trying to keep better eye contact with the other so he was not going to need to strain his head to the side to see him.  
At first, the Italian teen jumped up as he almost fell off of the table he was on, then he manages to get a grip on himself, sighing in relief. " Ve... nice to meet you too, I am Feliciano Vargas... i-is that man anywhere nearby? I don't want him near me again.." the Italian shook as he tried to turn his head to see if the man, the reason he was in all of this pain, was still nearby. If he was, he did not care, he was going to book it faster than anyone could say 'Cybernetic juggling chickens'. His head was straining a little just to even look to the left, where Alfred was. Noting that the American inmate was giving him a worried expression. 

" It's okay dude, there is noone here by you, me and the door. I promise we are fine. The guy that tried to catch you is behind bars, waiting to go to solitary confinement. " Alfred lightly pushed the Italian down, making him lean back again as he smiled to him. " You need to get some rest kid, you are still tired." 

" But, what if he gets back? I want to-" the brunettes objection made the blue eyed man give him a bit of a sterner face as he only said one more word to get his point across before the guards came in to take over. 

" Sleep." 

With that, Feliciano let himself slip into unconsciousnous again, sleeping on the medical table that was recording his heart rate. His eyes were closed, breathing steady, and his arms were at rest, making him look like it was a simple nap that he was only taking. Though only after a little while of being in his dreamless sleep, he started to see something. His mental conscious was starting to pick up on a dream that he was going to be able to remember. He felt himself sitting down, arms moving like he was painting, opening his eyes, he saw he was at the sunset painting he had made earlier that day. The other prisoners were asleep still, including Mattieu. He started to consciously remember the conversation that he had heard earlier. 

" What did you need to talk to me privately for, Matthias? You know there are cameras in this hallway. You are not going to be able to say anything that will be hidden from whoever is running the prison. What do you expect me to know?" the German mans voice said in a normal tone as there were footsteps heard from the hallway, getting a little lighter, then getting heavier as a door was opened. 

" There is something seriously wrong going on here, Ludwig, and you know it too. I heard the boss over the inercom when I was leaving yesterday after you put Feliciano in his cell. I was almost out the door, somewhere that there are no cameras. He said something that I think is very troubling..." the other voice said in a stern and somewhat concerned manner, making the other source of the voice silent for a little bit. Then there was a grunt of what was possibly annoyance that followed. 

" LIke what? Whomever runs this prison usually makes sure we are gone or in a sound-proof room before they speak if it is not us they are speaking to." the German male asked the other, an interested glint had entered the males voice, able to be heard through the walls. 

" I heard him talking... about Feliciano. He was talking to someone that I don't think was calling him or visiting late for seeing about his release. He was talking about something to do with closing off the prison for anymore prisoners, and sending off the other prisoners and guards that are not immortals to someplace else. He said something about 'Trying to find the right one. Finding him in a more clear environment is better suitable." the Dane spoke with a whisper as there was a bit of a disgruntled huff and a banging sound, maybe from hitting his head on something, wherever they were. 

" What does that even mean, it doesn't make any sense." the other voice said in a slightly harsher tone as he took a few moments what was said to him, the other letting out a rather dejected sentance in suit to the German's question. 

" I don't know. But prisoners can't just give their prisoners to someone else, it definitely doesn't work like that. Not to mention talking about Feliciano and something that sounds like some kind of experement, it only makes me question ou supposed boss more, we both know that he was wrongly inprisoned here, along with many of the other people." 

The other was once again silent, presumably taking out some time to think about what was being said to him by the Dane, before they could talk again, there was a beeping going off in the hallway, making them silence themselves, waiting for the beeping to stop. Listening in on what was going to happen. The beeping sounded like it was coming from a phone, or maybe a recorder. Before either of them could react, someone opened a squeaky door. letting out a confused noise before they said what might have been a nickname for the Danish man. " Uhh? Dan? Why are you in here, you too Ludwig, the prisoners on the the top levels are getting restless." 

The voice was a calm, and mostly lazy sounding voice that was almost monotonous. There was a tired yawn behind the last word, and thumping as there was sound of a small animal hitting the floor. Quickly figured out ot be a cat after there was a small meow heard from the hallways. 

" Right, I will head up right away to get them, Dan was telling me about something that he saw on Television when he went home last night, rated R, you know what Matthias is like." the German made up a lie and he started to head up to the upper floors with fading footsteps down the hallway. 

" Thats right Heracule, and there is a teenager in there, I can't let him hear about things like that, I wanted to understand what something meant, and that sexual reference was part of the scene. I didn't let Ludwig leave, and I didn't ask him if he had dealt with the other prisoners yet." the Danish man let off a little chuckle, as if he was watching some good old-fashioned porn. "Hey, I was going to show Ludwig after we got off of work, and get the other nords for a get together anyway. Im surprised any of us have the same night off today. You going to come over? Bring Sadic and-" 

The rest of the sentance was blurred away, leaving Feliciano in a conscious darkness that was his dreamscape. Several of the sentances passed through his head again and again, confusing the Italian man. There was more and more to think about the more he thought. Aside from his already existing headache that he still felt from the fall earlier, his head was starting to hurt again. 

As soon as he was about to ask something to himself, he felt himself falling, landing on his back. "Owie...." he muttered as anime tears started to leak down his face, getting up to rub his now-bruised laural(butt). Looking around he saw something that made his heart drop down into his stomach. Wanting to throw up, he tried to avert his eyes from the sight. Looking away was almost impossible, wherever he turned, there was the same thing, endless hallways of it, and more. He then felt a pain in his eyes, covering them in pain and making an attempt not to scream out in pain. As he was turning at covering his face, he started to feel more searing pain in his sides, pulling up his hands as soon as he felt a familiar metallic smelling sticky liquid coloring his fair skinned hands a sickly red color. 

"VEEEE! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!! WHATS GOING ON!!" He started to ask himself in a panic, he had no idea how to escape a dreamscape, or to at least make it stop going to his head. He was feeling all of the pain, hurling over to throw up blood, getting more of a look at the scene. 

There was a array of bodies down the hallway in every direction, bloody, cut open, and dull eyes were all turned to him, watching him. Every move he made, the heads were turning to follow him. The eyes were all locked with his eyes, his burning even more after locking eyes with all of the eyes staring at him. He started to notice more about the eyes as he crumbled to his knees in pain. 

All of them were an evil glowing red in the left iris, the other eye was a deep charcoal black. Deep souless pits, that if you looked into them, you would surely find yourself feeling like you were falling into nowhere. The red ones making you feel like you were burining up from the inside out. 

Thats what Feliciano felt himself, doing, he felt himself falling. He wasn't moving, and he was on solid ground, but he felt himself burning up and falling like there was no floor, and someone had set ablaze to his clothes, travelling up his torso, to his neck. The corpses then all started to laugh at him, their dead eyes and unmoving heads making enough movement to laugh at him, thier almost detatched or broken jaws streatching in an unusal manner as they convay themselves into a maniacal symphony. 

Feliciano throws up more blood and he screamed out in fear and pain, misery and sadness, everything was taking him deeper into his crumbling mental borders. Getting up, he tried to run, and hide, get somewhere to get away from the laughs. Only more of the laughing was getting to him, the more he ran away, the louder it got. " Its going to stop!! Its going to stop!!" he kept yelling to himself ashe continued to run, the laughing was making his ears ring as he stubbornly still tried to make an escape. Eventually getting to where it was making his ears bleed from all of the noises it was making. It was agonizing, the only thing he could concentrate enough to say or scream to them was to "STOP! StopstopstopstopstopstOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!!!!" he kept shaking his head, the laughter was only continuing. Soon enough he started to lash out. 

Grabbing crumbled cobblestone bricks that were nearby, he started to strike the various heads and laughing but unmoving bodies in the head, making them scream out in pain and laughing as he was smashing thier skulls in. Getting through maybe about seven of them he was realizing what he was doing, screaming at himself for what he did. Blood was all over his arms and his hands, leading up his arms. some had splattered all over his orange jumpsuit. 

Everything was only getting louder and louder again when he stopped, making him scream out again for them to stop, this time going to begging them to stop in a hystarical manner. " PLEASE STOP!! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! STOP LAUGHING!! STOP LAUGHING! IM SORRY!! PLEASE JUST STOOOOOOOOP!" with that he fell down to a fetal position, curling into himself just to try and block them out. Covering his ears was not helping him, and he was just hearing them somehow continue to increase the sound of the laughing. 

After a long time, he started to just sit there, not breathing, not moving, not making any noises, looking at himself in a nearby mirror that was broken. He saw himself, his eyes, they were the same as the people still lauging at him. The cold and cruel maniacal laughter that was continuing to make him stay here silent. When he saw himself, he started to laugh as well. 

He held his head as he felt himself start this insane laughing, joining the already singing chorus. His mouth hurt, his head hurt, his eyes were blooding, his jumpsuit was bloody. Everything was starting to blend itself into him. Making him laugh even more as he sees himself. 

Then there was another voice as he was still laughing in his glorified insane mahogany. Blood was leaking down the corners of his mouth, mouth splitting from all of the useless addictive laughter. His half conscious catching the form of a man watching him with an evil smile. Then he said a few sickening words, and Feliciano couldn't hold in his laughter as the man chuckled darkly, smiling almost in a sickly kind of contempt. With that, the words that took Feliciano back to the real world " Madness is my occupation, Insanity is my game. You are going to be a useful tool soon enough. Imagine this as ... an added bonus. hahahahahaha..." 

With that, there was darkness, only darkness and silence. Warm darkness and silence, until there was another voice heard, a more comforting one.

"FELICIANO!!!!!"  
\--Omake--  
America's head when he fights-----  
//Mysterious Enemy has Appeared!!//  
* >> Incineration  
>> Heal  
>> Stealth Attack  
>> Opponent has used 'Incineration'!  
>> Alfred has recieved -126HP!  
>> Raging Flag  
* >> Specialty Move  
>> Heal  
>> Block  
>> Alfred has used 'Specialty Move'! Allies have all been called to the field!  
//Arthur has joined your party!//  
//Ivan has joined your party!//  
//Francis has joined your party!//  
//Mattieu has joined your party!//  
//Wang Yao has joined your party!//  
>> //Alfred's party have all recieved +100HP!  
>> Heal  
* >> Chinese Attack  
>> Britains Scones  
>> Ivan's Pipe  
>> Pervert Touch  
>> Invisibilty  
//Alfred: China! I choose you!  
// China has used 'Wok'!  
//Mysterious Enemy has recieved -349HP!  
(// Congratulations! Your party has been successful! Opponent has surrendered!//)  
LOL JK- Enjoy the crack!!  
// Reader has found a mysterious chest!  
>> Leave it  
* >> Open it  
// Reader has received a few items!  
\- x(8) Cookies!  
\- x(1) Free Pass to chapter 3!  
\- x(2) Bags Popcorn!  
\- x(1) 3D Glasses!  
\- +3000 HP!  
\- x(1) Exit Door Key!  
((The End of Omake! XD)  
To be Continued!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
